Perseus Jackson: Night’s Battle
by GroversEnchiladas
Summary: The gods must travel through the depths of Tartarus. Along the way, they meet Percy Jackson, a demigod armed with a celestial bronze sword and a sarcastic sense of humor. He has lived in Tartarus his whole life, and knows it like the back of his hand. Together, they work to defeat the enemy that is brewing in The Pit.
1. Chapter 1: The Prophecy

***I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THIS STORY. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN.***

 **Date: August 1, 2018**

 ***Olympus***

 **3rd Person POV**

The Olympian throne room was complete chaos. All of the gods and goddesses were quite confused as to what had called for an "emergency council meeting", but the confusion was forgotten in favor for anger. The council room was full of yelling and screaming, with some of the immortal beings arguing over quite foolish and unimportant issues, like Hephaestus and Ares on who was more compatible for Aphrodite, or other, urgent issues, like the rising number, and power of monsters around the world, between Poseidon and Athena. All of the arguing was put to a halt when Zeus, King of The Gods, flashed into the room and sat on his throne. The confusion once again surfaced in the gods **(A/N: I know that it's technically "gods and goddesses" but I'm just going to say gods from now on)** minds as to why this meeting was called. Before anyone could ask, Zeus said tiredly, "I know that all of you are wondering why this meeting was called. Well, I received a message from the fates in a dream. A threat is rising in Tartarus, and we, the gods, must find out what it is, and how to stop it. They have rejected the idea of sending any of our children down to The Pit, as the mission would be destined to fail. They have decided to send us down instead, because we are obviously immortal. I have visited the Oracle, and she has given us a prophecy. The prophecy states,

 _'Night will awaken, with forgotten enemies to carry out forsaken deeds._

 _From the spawn of sea, fire will form to oppose the darkness,_

 _With the unexpected hero compelled to lead._

 _The foes merged power is destined to_ _incarnate,_

 _Only to unlock the buried prophecy,_

 _Which reveals the order for the great odyssey.'"_

All of the gods sat in silence, digesting the large amount of information they had just had thrown at them. Athena, being the wisest and one of the most intelligent, was the first to recover from the shock, and stated, "Well, the 'spawn of sea' obviously has something to do with one of Poseidon's children, being the God of the Seas, but that's about all that I can think of. Poseidon, have you broken the pact and had any children recently? Answer honestly." "No, I have not, if I had, I would have told everyone already," Poseidon retorted defensively. _How is one of Poseidon's children in the prophecy when one hasn't been born in years,_ Athena thought. _Guess we'll find out. Gods, I hate not knowing things._ Those same thoughts were mirrored across the rest of the council as well. Everyone was brought out of their thoughts when Artemis pointed out, "Also, 'night' will probably have something to do with Nyx, as she resides in Tartarus, and is currently asleep." The gods nodded in agreement, but most of them were still in shock. The council room was silent for several more minutes, as the gods were still processing what was happening, and what needed to be done. Zeus, feeling the need to help ease the heavy tension in the room, said, "we will be leaving in 2 weeks, so there is still time to process what you have been told, and for all of us to make a plan as to how to handle the quest. This meeting is now dismissed." Slowly, everyone flashed back to their own realms or palaces to pack and inform their acquaintances what they had just been told.


	2. Chapter 2: The Preparation

***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THIS STORY. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN***

 **August 1, 2018***

 ***Olympus***

 **Athena POV**

Once the shock wore off, my mind finally started to work again. I immediately started making plans for the voyage. I had Hephaestus immediately start making bags that could store an infinite amount of things, yet still be lightweight, along with several other supplies that would be helpful. Because no one has any recollection of Tartarus and what the environment is like, I had to go off educated guesses. The air will probably be toxic, but that shouldn't be an issue for us gods. It will be infested with monsters, but the more difficult ones to defeat, like the titans or giants, will probably reside in the deeper depths of The Pit. But, once they got the sense that we were there, they will head towards us. They have the advantage of the environment working in their favor, and Tartarus will possibly reject our presence when we first arrive. We will have to constantly be guarded and have at least one god standing watch at all times. I'm not sure how we will find the "forgotten enemies", but they will most likely be heading towards Nyx, who's power will be easily recognizable and trackable. We will need Artemis to use her tracking skills to follow their tracks.

 **3rd Person POV**

Athena carried on planning for hours, preparing for any circumstance that could happen. Meanwhile, Dionysus and Mars had the burden of informing the camps. Dionysus informed Camp Half-Blood while Mars informed Camp Jupiter. They prepared the speech together, and made sure to include as much information as possible. **(A/N: the war with Gaea never happened, but the camps still know about each other. They only join together in a time of war, but otherwise they stay separate from each other.)**

 ***Camp Half-Blood***

Everyone was in the dining hall eating lunch when Dionysus decided to tell everyone the news. He stood and waited for everyone to quiet down. Once the room was silent, he said, "Today, Olympus had an emergency council meeting. The fates visited Zeus in a dream and called for a quest. This quest is unlike any other in the way that the 12 Olympians will be sent down to Tartarus," before Dionysus could continue, the campers burst in conversation, all expressing their confusion and concern in words rather silence like the Olympians had. Chiron spoke for the first time since Dionysus started talking and said, "But Dionysus, in order for a quest to happen, you need a prophecy. Have you already visited the Oracle?" This quieted the campers down, as they were all asking themselves that as well. "Yes, Zeus recieved a rather long prophecy from the Oracle. It states...

 _'Night will awaken, with forgotten enemies to carry out forsaken deeds._

 _From the spawn of sea, fire will form to oppose the darkness,_

 _With the unexpected hero compelled to lead._

 _The foes merged power is destined to incarnate,_

 _Only to unlock the buried prophecy,_

 _Which reveals the order for the great odyssey.'_

We predict that 'Night' is referring to Nyx, who resides in Tartarus, and 'The spawn of sea' is about a son of Poseidon, but we do not know how because one has not been born in years. Anyway, we will be leaving in 2 weeks, so we will all be extremely busy planning the voyage. I will be leaving Chiron with the rest of the information we have, so if you have any questions, you can ask him. Camp activities will continue, and we need everyone on their best behavior, or I will leave it to Chiron to determine the consequences. I will be leaving for Olympus now, goodbye and good luck." And with that, he flashed out of the dining hall leaving the stunned campers alone.

 ***Olympus***

 ***2 Weeks Later***

The gods and goddesses were all seated in their thrones, ready to report on their progress and anxious for the trek through Tartarus. Zeus cleared his throat, stopping any conversation being had, and nodded to Athena to start. "I have done my best to plan for everything and anything we will encounter, but because there are no recollections or details from people going to Tartarus, it has been difficult to prepare. But, I am farely sure that we will succeed in this mission, it is only wise to believe so based on the prophecy." The gods nodded, with Hephaestus going next, saying, "I have constructed bags that can carry an infinite amount of things while also being light weight. I have also made a type of mist with the help of Hecate that masks most of our godly aura and smell. Lastly, anyone who wants me to construct anything for them, report your ideas to me after the meeting." Poseidon reported that he informed Hades of the mission, Zeus informed all of the minor gods and goddesses, and Hera informed Hestia. **(A/N: Hestia isn't an Olympian so she wasn't allowed in the "Emergency council meeting")** Dionysus and Ares reported that they informed the camps, Hermes reported that he found a way down to Tartarus, **(A/N: Idek he's the God of traveling so I was like, why not)** Aphrodite has been attempting to teach the gods to charm speak (it didn't work out well), and Demeter provided an addition to the bags Hephaestus made, where they would all have an infinite amount of food accessable to them at all times. With everything planned and prepared, the gods anxiety and nervousness returned. Most of them couldn't believe that they had to trek through Tartarus, the literal hell hole... while others were nervous that something would go wrong. Zeus spoke, partly to finalize the plan but also to ease the tension around the room. "We will leave tomorrow morning, but keep in mind what we have already accomplished, and with all of us together and at full power, we don't have to worry. This meeting is dismissed." And with that, the gods left the Olympian throne room, trying to convince themselves of what Zeus had said. Very, very soon, the 12 Olympians would enter Tartarus, the Pit, the hell hole, and all of their enemies home.


End file.
